


Good Boy

by Skybloodfox



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Daddy Play, M/M, Male/Male, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, rope sex, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are kinks and fetishes that Hal swore nobody would ever know about but that was before David, and David is willing to play.<br/>(this is a shitty summary. It's sex, there is no plot. I tried people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations related to the Metal Gear series. It all belongs to Hideo Kojima and Konami.
> 
> Note: All characters involved are above the age of consent.  
> Note 2: This started off as something then became something else. Have fun!  
> Note3: my tumblr blog is: http://skybloodfox.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please review and comment! :)

The rope tightened and Hal whimpered, his breath caught snug in his throat. He hovered there, his head bowed, his arms tied behind his back. His thighs trembled under the strain of kneeling for so long, but it wasn’t like he could move. Every time he arched his back, the rope around his neck would tighten and he would be delirious until he sagged and the rope eased the pressure. 

Hal didn’t mind the rope; it had been a surprise that sent shivers down his spine. What did surprise him was that it wasn’t just a simple binding of his wrists and ankles. Instead he was tied up in a single length of rope and the knots would move and shift with his movement.

He thought something like this would be left to the darkest corner of his fantasies, an idea to masturbate to late at night when he would claw at his own wrists and throat.

But it wasn’t just the rope, it was the plastic cock logged deep in his ass that, with a flick of a button, would vibrate and thrash inside without mercy, and the ring wrapped tight around the base of his cock.

God, he wished he could cum.

Hal would have never have been able to do this on his own. Would have never attempted or dreamed, of doing this with someone else. And he never thought he would spill each and every filthy dark kink, and fetish, his mind could conjure.

And now, here he knelt on the floor of the living room, his cock throbbing painfully, his limbs and body bound with rope, getting high on the cut off of oxygen and wiggling his hips every time the vibrator went off.

Which wasn’t as often as he would like, but again, that was something else he had wanted.

“Do you want to cum, or do you need to cum?” Dave said from his place on the couch. He was stretched out, a cigarette dangled between his lips, a six pack next to him on the couch. He had already drunk four of the beers, taking his time.

Want and need are two very different things.

Hal opened his mouth to say yes, that he wanted to cum, that he needed to cum, but the warning look from Dave and he shut his mouth.

“I-I don’t know.” Hal said. 

The words tumbled into a moan as Dave pressed the switch in his hand and the cock inside vibrated and trashed. He arched his back, an instinctive move, and fell breathless as he rocked his hips, his cock angry and red, and swollen, as he thrusted pointlessly into the air. 

Just as it had begun, it was over, the cock still in his ass and Hal slumped forward. He swallowed mouthfuls of air, dizzy and shaking, his head threatening to explode.

“I-I need to cum.” Hal mumbled. 

He shut his eyes and cried out as the toy began again and this time, it didn’t stop. He shook his head, rising his hips, and tried to wiggle, but when the toy started to slip, his eyes opened wide and he whined low in his throat, and clenched hard around it but it dropped to the floor. He trembled, and frustration crept into his bones as it thrashed and shook on the floor.

Dave said nothing. Instead he smoked his cigarette and watched Hal’s eyes start to tear behind his glasses, his face reddening, and his bottom lip trembled.

Hal looked at Dave, pleading.

“Do you want to cum, or do you need to cum?” Dave repeated.

Hal licked his lips, and looked to the toy on the floor, then back to Dave.

“I want to cum.”

Dave leaned forward on the sofa and reached out a hand. He cupped Hal’s face and Hal nuzzled the roughened palm. Hal tried to swallow around the rising lump in his throat, his lips curling downward as he pressed his forehead against Dave’s hand.

“Too much?” Dave rubbed his thumb along Hal’s cheek bone.

Hal nodded, the lump getting worse.

“Speak.” Dave ordered.

“Too much.” Hal whined.

Dave stubbed out his cigarette into an empty can of beer. He pushed himself off of the couch and reached down. He picked up the sex toy, and wrapped his arm around Hal’s waist, their faces inches apart, he smiled as he shoved it back inside Hal’s ass.

Hal’s mouth opened. Confusion, and pain, and pleasure rolling across his face as Dave started fucking him with it.

“Ahhh, ahhh!” Hal couldn’t help himself, could stop the cries as he arched his back, the rope tightening as David held tight to him and nuzzled his neck.

“When I want you to cum, when I think you need to cum, then you will cum.” David whispered into his ear. “But until then, you are going to kneel here with your legs spread while you fuck a toy and strangle yourself.”

“Bu-but!”

“No buts.” David smiled.

“But I want you,” The last word came out as a high pitched whine.

David shoved the toy fully inside of Hal and held it there as Hal’s body shook.

“Then be a good boy and do as Daddy says.”

Hal froze. His eyes met David’s before they rolled back and his hips bucked awkwardly, his body straining as he came. 

Except he didn’t, and he couldn’t.

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” Hal whined, desperate.

David grabbed his jaw, holding him still.

“Will Hal be a good little boy who does everything Daddy says?” David’s tone was firm and rough.

“Yes Daddy. I’ll be good.” Hal choked, his lashes wet.

“Good boy.” David smiled. He forced his mouth on Hal’s, nipping and biting his bottom lip. 

Hal gasped into the kiss, moaning and sighing, licking David’s mouth. He couldn’t contain the moans as David’s hand let go of his jaw and slipped down his body to release the cock ring. David unsnapped it and let it drop to the floor. He wrapped his hand around Hal’s cock and squeezed once, tugging mercilessly on it before covering the fat, swollen, head with his hand and rubbing hard.

Hal saw stars behind his lids, his breath knocked from his lungs as he came, finally came, and covered David’s hand with his cum. He bucked his hips as the heat that had been pooling heavily in his belly finally spread throughout his body, and he would have fallen backwards if it wasn’t for David’s arms around his waist, holding him upright.

When it was over, and Hal didn’t know how long it took, or if he had cried, or yelled, or moaned, but when it was over and he was panting, he opened his eyes.

Wordlessly, David held up his cum covered hand.

“You made a mess on Daddy’s hand.” 

Hal’s eyes fell half shut and he leaned towards the hand. Obediently, he licked up the mess, his eyes shutting as he shucked on David’s fingers, his palm, between his fingers, and his thumb. He opened his eyes and sat back, his body trying to shut down and send him to sleep as David examined his hand.

“Kojima.” Hal mumbled.

David’s eyes flashed to his.

“Gave over?”

“Game over.” Hal repeated.

David nodded and reached down, and with a sucking sound, he pulled the sex toy free from Hal’s ass. Hal sighed as David reached into a back pocket and pulled out one of his military knives. He carefully set about to cutting Hal free from the rope. Once Hal was free, he wrapped his arms around David’s neck, and burrowed his face into his shoulder.

David wrapped his arms around Hal’s waist, rubbing his back soothingly.

“You okay?” He pressed a kiss to Hal’s ear.

“M’hmm,” 

“Is that a yes?” David smiled.

“M’hmm,”

David leaned back a fraction, gently pushing on Hal’s shoulders. 

Hal looked up at him, his eyes glazed.

“Can I have some words?”

“Yeah,” Hal mumbled.

David sighed, relieved. He pulled Hal close.

“Come on, we need a shower.”

End.


End file.
